Hey! I'm bored
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: En esos días donde todo estaba bien, donde Debrah aún no había salido en busca de la fama, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente el aburrimiento de esa figura perfecta se había vuelto su fascinación [YURI/FEMSLASH].


.

**Disclaimer:**

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChinoMiko

* * *

**Hey! I'm bored**

.

Aburrido.

No existía palabra alguna en su vocabulario que pudiera describir mejor lo que aquella imagen le producía. Era algo demasiado simple, demasiado predecible, demasiado habitual, demasiado _aburrido_. Eso era lo que ella sabía y sentía. Y aún así, nunca era capaz de terminar de entender qué le ocurría: ¿por qué a pesar de todo seguía observando esas rutinarias escenas con esa poco normal fascinación? Cualquier respuesta lógica parecía haber desaparecido en algún lejano lugar de su subconsciente.

Porque _era aburrido_.

Saltándose sus no tan queridas clases, arriesgándose a ser atrapada por algún miembro del profesorado en el pasillo en lugar de buscar un escondite y aire fresco en el patio. Observando en silencio la clase contraria, la biblioteca o los simples corredores, en vez de subir a la azotea en compañía de su novio, Castiel, antes de sacar un cigarrillo o explotar el volumen de su teléfono móvil. Teniendo tantas opciones por escoger, cada una más atrayente que la anterior. Pero ella las había rechazado todas sin una razón de peso. ¿Sólo porque le apetecía? Habría sido una información errónea.

No le apetecía_ aburrirse._

¿A quién le hubiera gustado algo como eso? Las preguntas en su cabeza la martirizaban. Lo único con un mínimo de coherencia que se le ocurría era que estaba volviéndose loca, y si no, ¿qué motivo debía tener para no apartar la mirada de aquellas escenas diarias? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Porque sí.

No encontró otra respuesta.

—Debrah, ¿me estás escuchando? —la voz de su novio la sacó del trance en el momento en que este se colocó frente a ella—. Te estaba diciendo que teníamos que ensayar después de clases...

—Ya sé, ya sé —le puso un dedo sobre los labios, con el fin de que guardara silencio—. Tendré toda la tarde para ti, gatito —habló en tono meloso y prosiguió antes de que el otro pudiera replicar por el apelativo—, pero debo hacer una cosa antes. Te llamaré y ensayaremos después, ¿sí? —dejó su mano rodar para acariciar su mejilla y cortó la distancia robándole un beso.

—Está bien... tú ganas —aceptó con un suspiro desviando la mirada de mala gana ante el gesto.

—Muchas gracias, gatito, eres el mejor.

—Sí, sí, como sea —carraspeó alejándose un poco de ella en lo que trataba de ocultar el leve rubor de su rostro—. No te tardes demasiado.

Y Debrah se alegró al saber que una vez más había logrado su objetivo, mientras Castiel se dirigía al patio sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo. Además, la pequeña charla con su novio acababa de darle una idea. Una vaga respuesta a sus preguntas. Cuando el timbre que daba fin a la jornada lectiva sonó, supo que ese era el momento.

Esperó sin prisas, alejada de donde se situaba la multitud de alumnos a esas horas, a que el instituto quedara vacío; a excepción de unos cuantos pasos que se desvanecieron pronto en la lejanía, sumiendo el lugar en el completo silencio. Al ver pasar al delegado principal (uno de los pocos que se quedaba allí) en dirección opuesta a la que iría ella, decidió que era hora de actuar.

Caminó con sigilo, asegurándose de no encontrarse con la directora por el pasillo, hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de la sala de delegados, la entreabrió un poco y allí la vio. Escribiendo en uno de sus tantos cuadernos de clase, sentada en la mesa junto a una montaña de papeles recientemente apilados. Siempre concentrada, siempre sola, siempre oculta entre el material escolar; haciendo sus tareas como buena alumna. Sin malicia alguna.

Melody era como una muñeca: perfecta y aburrida.

—Ah... ¡Nathaniel! —exclamó la joven al escuchar la puerta abriéndose— ¡Hace un rato terminé de clasificar los...! —dejó la frase a medias cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con otra mujer, en lugar de la persona a la que ella había estado esperando.

Debrah sonrió.

—Buenos días, delegadita —la saludó al acercarse antes de llegar hasta la mesa para apoyar con cuidado una de sus manos sobre ella—. ¿Inglés? —inquirió al ver lo que había escrito en el cuaderno de la otra chica— Ya veo... —se inclinó hacia Melody hasta casi rozar su oído, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. Ella parpadeó confundida—. _I'm bored. Don't you? _—pronunció en un susurro con un deje de diversión antes de tomar su mentón, impidiendo que se alejara.

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

Para cuando Nathaniel trató de entrar en la sala, descubrió algo alterado que la puerta había quedado trancada, no podía abrir con la llave. Y Melody, quien debía estar aún allí, no respondía. Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad, así que corrió en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo; con algo de suerte habría una ventana abierta, y si no, sólo Dios sabría que era lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Finalmente, Debrah había descubierto la forma de matar el aburrimiento.

Debía quebrar esa _anhelada y atrayente_ _perfección_.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

1º ¿POR QUÉ DEBRAH NO SALE EN LA LISTA DE PERSONAJES?

2º *Creando traumas emocionales en 3, 2, 1...*

¿Qué?

Me gusta experimentar xDD


End file.
